


Best Friends

by tae200243



Series: Inspirational Songs and Stories [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tae200243/pseuds/tae200243
Summary: Best Friends: Little Dragon
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Inspirational Songs and Stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329726
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling kinda down so this isn’t a happy one, but it’s not sad sad either.

Emma was so happy that her favorite band had finally picked up her song. She felt like her voice would finally be heard. That she’ll finally be able to let go and move on. She listened as the lead singer began.

“We were so young  
It was midsummer  
Us imagining  
Went to pick flowers  
You were my  
My only friend”

Emma’s mind slowly slipped in her her past with Regina. A young Regina soaking up the sun in the wild flower patch they found. An escape for the two. Regina from her mother. Emma from her group home. Cora detested Emma’s home life, but 12 year old Regina knew Emma was different.

“Five years passed  
Too bad our friendship did not last  
We'd never be quite the same  
No, never feel quite the same”

Regina stood watching her sons play with their friends. Their laughter bring up the melancholy of Emma. Her only friend in childhood until she was moved. She had tried to keep in touch with the young blonde through letters but her mother had found them. It broke her heart not to hear from Emma.

“When I came back  
We were seventeen  
We were strangers  
With some history  
As if our secrets weren't told  
You were girlier, dancing ballet  
We had moved planets apart”

Emma had come back to Storybrooke years later. Her last stop before going west to California. She had never forgotten Regina and need her to know that. She walked pass the diner Regina always wrote about. There in the big bay window she saw her. The brunette laughing as she pushed her long dark locks from her face. Emma looked on, until a young man came, Regina ran to him kissing his lips. Emma knew it was over.

“We were too young  
I'm missing our fun  
Always imagining  
I wanna be back again”

Emma wanted to go back to that moment. Where she had Regina and they laughed as the sun kissed their skin. It was too late.


End file.
